tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Devil Jin
Devil Jin Mroczna wersja Jin'a Kazamy wywołana przezDevil Gene. Jako postać grywalna zadebiutował w Tekken 5, Tekken 6, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 w trzeciej części występuje tylko w cut-scenach.Jest on jest "sub-boss'em" przed finałową walką w V turnieju u większości postaci. Mówi przed walką: Fear The Warth of God! Czyli: Bój się gniewu Boga! Tekken 3 Demoniczne moce Devil Genu, Jin uzyskał po swoim ojcu, Kazuyi Mishima, który wcześniej - przed II turniejem - zawarł pakt z Devil'em. Potwór chciał przejąć potomka Jun Kazama jeszcze przed narodzinami, na szczęście jednak plan nie powiódł się do końca - Jin przejął tylko część ukrytych mocy, które ukryte były w znaku na lewym ramieniu. Gdy po spotkaniu z Ogre, Jun tajemniczo zniknęła, moce Jin'a dały się we znaki we wcześniej wspomnianym znaku. Po pokonaniu demona w III turnieju, nastolatek został zamordowany przez Heichahi'ego. Ożył tylko dzięki mocom Devila. Tekken 4 Devil Jin w tej wersji nie występuje, można go jedynie zobaczyć grając Jin'em pokonując Heihachi'ego wtedy zostanie przemieniony w Devil'a pod koniec Czwartego Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści. Można go zobaczyć na koniec ending'u Jin'a. Miał zabić Heihachiego ale rozmyślał się bo zobaczył Jun Kazamę. Odleciał i zostawił Heichachiego. Tekken 5 Tajemniczy Devil Gene powoli zaczął przejmować całkowitą kontrolę nad Jin'em. Przerażony chłopak próbował od niego uciec...lecz na próżno. Stał się jeszcze bardziej aktywny, gdy Jinpachi'emu Mishima udało się uciec z więzienia. Później, Devil całkowicie przejął kontrolę nad Jin'em... Etap 8 Asuka Kazama: Devil Jin mówi Jinpachi'emu żeby oddał mu swe moce. Jinpachi odpowiada, mówiąc, że Devil Jin nie ma szacunku do niego, więc powinien umrzeć. Asuka wkracza, próbując dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Devil Jin tylko nieznacznie odwraca głowę w jej stronę, ale potem odwraca wzrok. Asuka kładzie nacisk by jej nie ignorował i błaga go, aby jej wysłuchać. Devil Jin śmieje się z niej, mówi jej, żeby się zamknęła, nazywa ją "nieistotną", i pyta, czy ona myśli, że może go powstrzymać. Asuka przyznaje, że nie wie, co się dzieje, ale czuje że Devil Jin jest trochę zbyt pewny siebie. Ona wyciąga do niego rękę, wskazuje na niego i mówi, że umieści go z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Devil Jin następnie patrzy na nią i mówi: Dobrze.. będziesz pierwszą,która poczuje mój gniew! Po jej pokonaniu mówi do niej, że nie ma prawa ingerować w jego planach..... Etap 9 Jinpachi Mishima: Jinpachi nazywa Devil Jin'a głupim i że nie może pokonać Jinpachi'ego podając się za Devil'a. Devil Jin mówi mu, że Jinpachi nie ma w ogóle pojęcia o tym i mówi mu, że przejął pełną kontrolę nad diabłem. Jinpachi odpowiada, że musi on go pokonać a wtedy posiądzie pełną moc diabła. Zakończenie Po pokonaniu Jinpachi'ego Devil Jin chwyta go i absorbuje jego moc, powodując że Devil zaczął mutować. Mięśnie Devil Jin'a powiększają się nagle, aż pękają obie jego rękawice. Jego rogi i skrzydła powiększają się, a on pokrywa się długim futrem. Jego moc staje się tak ogromna, że wywołuje gwałtowną eksplozję. Devil Jin stoi w centrum tej eksplozji i przeraźliwie wyje Tekken 6 Gdy Devil Gene całkowicie opanował Jin'a, chłopak przeszedł na ciemną stronę. Wraz z mocą przejętą od Jinpachi'ego, stał się niemal niepokonany. Zakończenie Devil Jin pokonał Azazela . Następnie bierze do ręki kulę Azazela, thumb|Devil Jin w Tekken 7która nieoczekiwanie pochłania jego moce diabła i przywraca go z powrotem do normalnego stanu. Zafina , która stała niedaleko niego, podnosi kulę i wynosi nieprzytomnego Jin'a na zewnątrz świątyni. Ona wraca do świątyni zamykając za sobą drzwi, a świątynia się rozpada. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 7